In One Hundred Years
by Last Ice
Summary: Karena suatu kebetulan, Tsuna dan para Guardian-nya berkumpul dan mengalami keapesan, yaitu terkena tembakan basoka TYL yang ternyata rusak lagi sehingga bukannya ke masa 10 tahun yang akan datang, mereka malah tiba di masa 100 tahun yang akan datang di mana Vongola pada masa itu telah dianggap bubar karena para anggotanya yang menghilang secara misterius. Tapi, benar begitu?


**In One Hundred Years**

**KHR © Akira Amano dan Megaman X/Rockman X © CAPCOM.**

**Peringatan: Time Travel, berusaha se-IC mungkin, akan muncul [banyak] OC (untuk tokoh para anggota Vongola di masa depan. Kebanyakan sebatas penyebutan nama saja), AR(?), dan **_**super slow update**_**.**

* * *

**Target 1: Masa Seratus Tahun yang Akan Datang**

_Ini kebetulan..._

Tsuna memandang hampa tersirat stres pada beberapa remaja dan satu anak kecil di hadapannya yang saling tatap-menatap di mana ada yang menatap kesal, menatap polos, menatap tajam, menatap bingung, menatap semangat, dan menatap angkuh. Dia yakin ini kebetulan sebab tanpa tanda-tanda apa pun semua Guardian-nya, para remaja _plus_ seorang anak kecil itu, berkumpul di tempat yang sama dengannya: di taman kota Namimori. Tsuna datang ke taman hanya sekedar untuk jalan-jalan menghilangkan penat sehabis belajar. Namun, kalau sampai semuanya berkumpul seperti ini, itu artinya bencana! Jadinya penatnya bukannya hilang, dia malah bisa sakit kepala nantinya kalau para Guardian-nya yang antik-antik itu mulai berulah: saling bertarung karena ada yang tidak akrab satu dengan lainnya.

"Apa-apaan ini?!" Hayato buka suara duluan, dengan wajah berang khasnya. Telunjuknya menunjuk-nunjuk mereka yang ada di hadapannya, kecuali Tsuna. Tangan satunya mencengkeram terlalu erat kantong belanjaannya. "Kenapa jadi pada kumpul begini?!"

_Itu juga yang ingin kuketahui, Gokudera-_kun, batin Tsuna.

"Tenanglah, Gokudera. Kurasa ini cuma kebetulan saja," bujuk Takeshi dengan senyum polos yang tak juga hilang biarpun pemuda berambut perak di depannya itu menatap tajam padanya seolah ingin membunuhnya.

"Benar-benar _EXTREME_ kebetulan!" seru Ryohei kelewat semangat, menyahut ucapan Takeshi. Keringat masih mengalir dari dahinya karena dia sedang joging malam tadi.

"Kebetulan? Aku malah berfirasat kalau ini bukan kebetulan," ucap Hayato. "Selain itu, kenapa ada juga orang dari Kokuyo di sini?" dia menunjuk satu-satunya perempuan di antara mereka yang menggunakan _eye-patch_. Gadis itu cuma diam dan masih menatap bingung dirinya yang sedang ditunjuk oleh Hayato.

Tsuna juga sama penasarannya dengan itu. Chrome, murid dari SMP Kokuyo itu, jarang-jarang—langka malah—sedang sendirian berkeliaran. Biasanya dia terlihat bersama dua orang pemuda yang merupakan pengikut Mukuro layaknya pengawal.

"Aku... tersesat dan terpisah dari Ken dan Chikusa," Chrome menjawab pelan. Tangannya mencengkeram erat Trident yang selalu dibawanya untuk menahan takut karena ditatap tajam oleh Hayato.

_Tumben tersesat_, batin Tsuna lagi. _Tapi, bagaimana bisa? Bukannya selalu bertiga?_

"Kalian semua, tunduklah di hadapan Lambo_-san_!" Lambo, anak kecil satu-satunya yang berkostum sapi dan berambut kribo itu mendapat tatap heran dari sebagian remaja di hadapannya, termasuk Tsuna. Maklumlah anak kecil, dia sama sekali tidak peka dengan keadaan dan malah memperparah dengan berkata, "Terutama kau!" sambil menunjuk Hayato dengan angkuhnya yang langsung menjadi perkelahian di antara keduanya. Sesuai sekali dengan perkiraan Tsuna dari awal kalau hal itu memang akan terjadi.

Tsuna ingat kalau Lambo tadi habis terlempar keluar jendela setelah mencoba menyerang Reborn untuk kesekian kalinya di saat bayi yang juga hitman itu sedang minum teh sehabis melaksanakan tugasnya sebagai tutor Tsuna. Tentu saja serangannya berhasil diatasi dengan mudahnya dan malah membuatnya ditendang keluar oleh tutor sadis itu. Tapi, tidak disangka anak berkostum sapi itu ternyata mendarat di taman dan sempat terlihat sedang menangis saat Tsuna dan lainnya tiba secara kebetulan itu.

"_Herbivore_ berisik," desis Kyoya, mencoba menahan diri untuk tidak langsung menghajar mereka yang ribut itu dengan tonfa andalannya sebab dia sendiri juga penasaran dengan kebetulan semacam ini yang dirasa aneh karena yang berkumpul semua adalah anggota Vongola. Dia berharap di antara orang-orang yang selalu dikenalnya terlalu berisik itu bisa memberikan jawabannya sebelum dia kehabisan kesabaran. Kalau tahu akan sampai bertemu mereka yang tidak bisa tenang itu, apalagi kalau sudah berkumpul yang artinya akan lebih berisik lagi, dia seharusnya merubah jalur patrolinya.

Perkelahian antara Hayato dan Lambo yang jelas tidak seimbang, berakhir dengan kembalinya Lambo menangis karena sudah pasti kalah tanding dengan si tukang ngebom itu. Dia berlari memutari taman sambil tetap menangis. Kesabaran Kyoya sang prefek SMP Namimori yang sudah tipis, semakin menipis saja. Hayato tidak peduli. Takeshi, Ryohei, dan Chrome cuma bisa memandang. Tsuna yang hendak menenangkan Lambo, malah tersandung dan jatuh ke depan dengan kerasnya saat mencoba mengejar anak sapi cengeng itu. Tangannya mengenai Lambo yang membuatnya ikutan jatuh.

Suatu benda tabung panjang terlempar keluar dari rambut kribonya yang sudah seperti kantong ajaib. Berputar di udara dan terbanting keras ke tanah. Saat benda tabung yang dikenal sebagai basoka TYL—_Ten Years Later_— itu terpantul setelah menghantam tanah, tanpa diduga menembak sendiri dengan corong depan yang menghadap ke arah para anggota Vongola. Seluruh taman pun penuh dengan asap merah jambu yang pekat dalam seketika.

**-Vongola X-**

Tsuna membuka matanya. Semua yang terlihat olehnya cuma hitam. Gelap. Dia sempat panik mengira dirinya buta mendadak, namun dia ingat kalau tadi basoka TYL menembak sendiri dan mengarah kepadanya dan teman-temannya. Dan sepertinya dia terkena tembakan itu sehingga dia jadi berpindah tempat. Itu berarti sekarang dirinya berada di masa sepuluh tahun yang akan datang. Bertukar dengan dirinya di masa itu. Cuma dia tidak tahu berada di mana tepatnya lokasinya berada sekarang kalau keadaannya gelap begini.

Tempat yang didudukinya saat ini terasa berumput dan basah. Cairan yang membasahi terasa kental dan lengket seperti minyak, namun sama sekali tidak tercium aroma minyak. Baunya berbeda dengan minyak yang ia ketahui. Aroma bensin, oli, minyak goreng, minyak tanah, semua itu tidak ada yang sama dengan aroma yang tercium oleh indera penciumannya saat ini.

"Andai ada penerangan ...," harapnya. Selain untuk mengetahui lokasi keberadaannya, dia pun harus mencari teman-temannya. Ada kemungkinan teman-temannya juga kena karena basoka milik Lambo itu mengarah lurus ke mereka juga.

"Gokudera-_kun_! Yamamoto! Lambo! Siapa saja! Ada yang mendengarku?" Tsuna mencoba memanggil. Tapi, tak ada jawaban. Sunyi sekali. Kelihatannya dirinya di masa depan sedang sendirian saat mereka bertukar tempat sehingga biarpun teman-temannya kena tembakan juga, mereka tidak akan ditemukan di dekatnya, kecuali diri mereka yang di masa depan sedang bersama dirinya yang di masa depan.

Tempat yang tidak ada penerangan sama sekali dan sedang sendirian seperti ini mulai membuat Tsuna merinding. Di kepalanya jadi berseliweran bayangan-bayangan seram yang dianggap akan muncul di tempat-tempat gelap seperti ini. Tsuna jadi bertanya-tanya, sedang apa dirinya di masa depan di tempat gelap seperti ini sendirian? Tidak sedang melakukan sesuatu yang aneh, 'kan?

Suara desingan disertai cahaya panjang yang meluncur ke langit, mengalihkan perhatian Tsuna. Cahaya itu kemudian menjadi seperti bola cahaya yang lebih terang yang perlahan meluncur turun ke bawah.

_Akhirnya ada cahaya juga_, batin Tsuna lega. Seharusnya memang begitu sampai dia melihat pemandangan yang tak terduga di hadapannya. Di sekelilingnya. Potongan-potongan logam rusak dan ceceran cairan kental berwarna kecoklatan berada di mana-mana, termasuk cairan yang didudukinya. Yang membuatnya lebih terguncang lagi adalah adanya bentuk-bentuk seperti telapak tangan dan kepala manusia berhelm dengan mata yang terbuka hampa.

Sontak Tsuna menjerit sejadi-jadinya. Tubuhnya pun mendadak lemas dan gemetaran ketakutan. Perut pun terasa mual karena pemandangan _gore_ yang terpampang di hadapannya. Ini lebih menyeramkan dibandingkan film horor yang pernah ditontonnya atau acara uji nyali a la Reborn yang pernah dijalaninya sebelumnya.

Dari jauh, mulai bermunculan cahaya-cahaya lain yang menyorot ke arahnya. Sepertinya cahaya senter, cuma lebih terang. Lalu, juga terdengar seperti suara-suara alat-alat logam yang bergerak menyerupai langkah.

"Hei, orangnya di sana!"

"Sepertinya manusia."

"Panggilkan medis. Untuk jaga-jaga kalau dia terluka."

Suara-suara langkah logam terdengar semakin mendekat seiring dengan mendekatnya orang-orang yang membawa penerangan itu. Tsuna tidak mempedulikan keanehan itu. Yang penting dia bisa bertemu dengan yang masih hidup. Dia juga mengabaikan ucapan "Sepertinya manusia" yang terdengar seolah yang datang ini bukanlah manusia. Setidaknya mereka tidak seperti hantu yang menyeramkan yang punya niat jahat.

Orang-orang itu akhirnya tiba di tempatnya. Dia pun dapat melihat jelas seperti apa mereka. Sedikit merasa heran karena yang datang adalah orang-orang berbaju besi yang membuat mereka terlihat seperti robot. Atau memang robot? Memangnya di masa sepuluh tahun yang akan datang sudah ada robot menyerupai manusia seperti itu? Rasanya masih terlalu cepat untuk munculnya robot secanggih itu. Kecuali modelnya seperti Gola Moca.

"Kau ...," salah satu dari mereka yang datang itu, pemuda dengan baju besi berwarna biru, menatap terkejut pada Tsuna yang masih terdiam di tempat. Tsuna jadi balik menatap bingung. Apa ada yang salah di wajahnya?

"Ozora?"

Tsuna semakin bingung. Tampaknya orang itu salah mengenalinya sebegai orang lain.

"A, aku ... bukan Ozora. Aku Tsuna. Sawada Tsunayoshi," sangkal Tsuna secepatnya sebelum kesalahpahaman berlanjut.

Pemuda itu sempat malah terlihat lebih terkejut lagi sebelum segera mengubah mimik wajahnya menjadi lebih tenang. "Oh, maaf. Kupikir kenalanku," ucap si pemuda berpenampilan serba biru itu. Dia kemudian seperti memberi sandi pada rekan-rekannya dengan gerakan tangan yang langsung membuat rekan-rekannya itu berpencar untuk memeriksa area lain.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" dia mengulurkan tangannya.

Tsuna menerima uluran tangan itu dan berdiri walau masih sedikit lemas dan gemetaran. Sempat terkejut karena tangannya terasa keras. Apa benar yang datang itu manusia?

"Ya, cuma syok karena ... itu ...," jawabnya pelan. Masih merasa takut dengan pemandangan di sekelilingnya yang begitu menyeramkan. Tapi, anehnya, orang-orang yang datang itu terlihat tenang.

"Ini bukan jasad manusia. Ini jasad Repliroid," jelas si pemuda dengan tenang walau tersirat kemuraman di matanya.

"Repli ... roid?" Tsuna kembali bingung karena itu adalah sebutan yang baru kali ini didengarnya.

"Salah satu jenis ... robot android. Semua yang ada di sini, termasuk kami yang datang, adalah Repliroid."

Tsuna terkejut dan lega di saat yang bersamaan. Terkejut karena orang-orang berbaju besi itu ternyata memang robot menyerupai manusia dan lega karena jasad yang berceceran di sekitarnya bukanlah jasad manusia walaupun tetap tampak seram juga kalau tubuh mereka sudah semengenaskan begitu.

Repliroid ... Kalau saja tidak diberitahu kalau mereka bukanlah manusia, Tsuna masih akan tetap mengira mereka manusia yang berpenampilan seperti robot. Saat berbicara dengan Repliroid biru di hadapannya itu saja, Tsuna sama sekali tidak merasa sedang berbicara dengan robot. Tapi, tetap saja dia masih beranggapan kalau masa sepuluh tahun yang akan datang masih terlalu cepat untuk kemunculan robot-robot yang begitu mirip manusia seperti Repliroid.

"Sebaiknya kita ke tempat yang aman. Di sini ... masih terlalu berbahaya," saran si Repliroid biru.

"Ah, baik, ng ... _eto_ ...," Tsuna kebingungan untuk menyebut si Repliroid biru itu apa. Tidak mungkin memanggilnya dengan sebutan "Repliroid biru".

"X. Namaku X," ucap si Repliroid biru itu. "Ayo, segera kita tinggalkan tempat ini."

"La, lalu ... bagaimana dengan para Repliroid ini?"

"Rekan-rekanku akan mengurusnya. Aku harus segera mengurus hal lain, supaya tidak ada lagi Repliroid yang menjadi korban."

Ekspresi X mengeras. Geram. Marah. Tsuna bisa mengerti apa alasannya. Melihat sesamanya tergeletak seperti ini, ditambah dengan kondisi yang mengenaskan, bagaimana mungkin tidak merasa seperti itu? Pembantaian ini, biarpun yang dibantai bukan manusia, tetap saja sadis dan keterlaluan. Sangat tidak bisa dimaafkan.

Tsuna diajak X ke tempat yang agak jauh dari lokasi pembantaian. Di sana ada banyak mobil bermodel futuristik yang menyerupai mobil-mobil polisi dengan lampu merah yang berkelap-kelip khas. Sedikit banyak Tsuna penasaran apakah memang benar mobil di masa sepuluh tahun yang akan datang bermodel seperti itu?

Lampu-lampu dari mobil memberi penerangan tersendiri sehingga keadaan di sekitarnya masih bisa terlihat cukup jelas.

Tsuna dan X kemudian dihampiri oleh Repliroid lainnya. Kali ini yang datang mengenakan armor merah dengan kunciran rambut pirang panjang hampir menyentuh tanah. Tampak begitu superior, kuat, seperti Kyoya. Minus aura sadisme.

Repliroid merah itu juga terlihat terkejut begitu melihat Tsuna yang datang bersama rekannya. Dia dan X berbicara sebentar dengan berbisik serius. Tsuna sama sekali tidak bisa mendengar apa yang mereka bicarakan.

Sambil menunggu X dan temannya selesai bicara, Tsuna melihat-lihat sekitarnya. Melihat para Repliroid lain yang ada di sana yang baru disadari tengah memandangnya terkejut juga. Beberapa tampak saling berbisik. Rasanya jadi semakin aneh. Memangnya apa ada yang salah dengan dirinya sehingga ditatap terkejut seperti itu?

Kedua Repliroid yang berbicara serius itu akhirnya kembali menatap Tsuna yang cuma diam saja sedari tadi karena memang tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.

"Aku Zero, rekannya X," ucap si Repliroid merah memperkenalkan diri. "Aku ingin bertanya beberapa hal. Langsung ke intinya saja. Apa kau tahu apa yang telah terjadi di tempat kau ditemukan?"

"Ti, tidak! Aku ... Begitu sadar, sudah berada di sana," sangkal Tsuna, agak gugup. "Tadinya aku sedang bersama teman-temanku, tapi entah kenapa aku sudah berada di sana saat tersadar." Dia berharap jawabannya ini bisa diterima. Soalnya tidak mungkin dia mengatakan kalau dirinya muncul di sana setelah tertembak basoka Lambo. Bisa dianggap gila nanti.

"Kau keluar malam-malam begini? Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tsuna ditatap curiga oleh Zero. Mendadak serasa sedang diinterogasi oleh Kyoya.

"Itu ... cuma jalan-jalan saja. Tidak jauh dari rumah sebenarnya. Tapi, ya ... seperti yang kubilang tadi, entah kenapa aku tersadar telah berada di sana. Ta, tapi, aku sama sekali tidak tahu apa-apa tentang apa yang terjadi di sana!"

"Tenanglah, kami sejak awal sama sekali tidak mencurigaimu."

_Tapi, pertanyaanmu seolah mencurigaiku_, batin Tsuna, protes.

"Tapi, apa benar kau tidak ingat apa yang membuatmu berada di sana?"

Tsuna mematung. Rasanya tidak bisa lagi berbohong di hadapan Zero. Tapi, ingin menjawab jujur juga ... bukan hal yang benar. Kalau orang yang bertanya itu memiliki hubungan erat dengan Vongola, terutama anggota-anggota utamanya, Tsuna mungkin masih bisa jujur. Tapi, kalau yang tidak terlihat memiliki hubungan apa-apa dengan Vongola, malah sepertinya X dan Zero itu aparat keamanan karena kendaraan mereka yang menyerupai kendaraan polisi itu, tentu saja sulit baginya untuk menjelaskan hal yang tidak masuk di akal seperti terlempar ke masa depan dengan alat yang berupa basoka.

_Bagaimana ini?_

Tsuna semakin panik. Dia berharap bisa segera kembali ke masa aslinya. Setidaknya biar dirinya yang di masa depan yang menjelaskan apa yang terjadi. Bukan dirinya.

Mendadak Tsuna tersadar hal paling penting. Basoka TYL hanya melakukan pertukaran selama lima menit dan ini sudah dirasa lebih dari lima menit berlalu, tapi dirinya belum juga kembali. Dia pun teringat kalau basoka TYL sempat terbanting keras sebelum akhirnya menembak sendiri.

Tsuna memucat. Sadar kalau sepertinya basoka itu rusak saat terbanting. Dan akibatnya dirinya pun terjebak di masa depan.

"Sawada_-san_?" tegur X karena Tsuna terdiam cukup lama. Memucat pula. "Hei, kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Apakah pertanyaanku membuatnya sangat ketakutan?" tanya Zero pada rekannya, menatap bingung pada Tsuna.

"Kurasa bukan itu," jawab X. "Oi, Sawada_-san_," X mencoba memanggil sekali lagi, tapi Tsuna masih tetap terdiam dengan ekspresi putus asa luar biasa.

_Tidak bisa pulang ... Tidak bisa pulang ... Tidak bisa pulang ..._

Kata-kata itu terus berputar di kepala Tsuna. Jelas saja karena dia tidak tahu cara lain untuk bisa pulang ke masanya. Dia tidak sejenius itu untuk bisa membuat mesin waktu yang bisa membawanya pulang. Boro-boro jenius, ujian sekolah saja tidak ada yang beres nilainya.

Di tengah keputusasaannya, intusinya memberi peringatan bahaya yang kuat. Tsuna langsung terfokus untuk mencari asal bahaya tersebut. Tepat di depan, dia melihat kilauan kecil di balik bayang-bayang semak dan pepohonan di pinggir jalan.

"Awas!"

Peringatan Tsuna direspon cepat oleh X dan Zero. Malah dirinya sendiri yang terlambat bergerak karena pada dasarnya dia memang lambat dalam bergerak kalau bukan dalam mode Hyper Dying Will. Untungnya Zero segera membantunya sehingga tepat saat tembakan berupa tembakan laser melesat ke tempat mereka, mereka telah berpindah posisi.

"Hampir ...," gumam Tsuna lega.

Suasana menjadi tegang. Para Repliroid lain pun bersiap dalam posisi tempur karena serangan tiba-tiba itu. Beberapa mencoba memeriksa tempat asal tembakan, namun mereka tidak menemukan si penyerang. Semuanya masih tetap waspada karena bisa saja serangan masih berlanjut.

Intuisi Tsuna kembali memberi peringatan. Kali ini di belakangnya. Saat berbalik, saat itu pula seutas rantai melilitnya dan menariknya menjauh dari X dan Zero.

Tsuna merintih begitu tubuhnya mendarat kasar di atas aspal tepat di depan sosok Repliroid berarmor hijau yang memegang ujung rantai yang melilitnya.

"Ternyata cara ini memang mempermudah untuk menangkapmu. Atau ... kau saja yang terlalu mudah untuk ditangkap?" sindir Repliroid itu dengan seringai meremehkan yang merekah di bibirnya. "Aneh. Kukira kau akan lebih sulit untuk ditangkap."

Tsuna tak bisa berbuat apa-apa, apalagi dengan kondisinya yang sekarang sedang terikat rantai dengan begitu kuat. Selain itu, kenapa dirinya diincar? Apa yang dirinya di masa depan lakukan?

"Dynamo," geram Zero setelah melihat siapa yang menangkap Tsuna.

Para Repliroid lain telah membidik si Repliroid hijau dengan senjata masing-masing.

"Maaf saja, Hunter. Kami membutuhkan bocah ini. Cuma dia yang tahu di mana senjata _itu_ disembunyikan," Repliroid yang dipanggil Dynamo itu menarik rantai yang melilit Tsuna ke atas, memaksanya berdiri.

Tsuna tentu saja tidak tahu senjata apa yang dimaksud. Dia tidak pernah mendengar tentang senjata apa pun yang disembunyikan Vongola. Kalau memang ada, sepertinya senjata itu muncul di waktu setelah masanya sehingga dirinya yang sekarang tidak tahu apa-apa.

"Memang tepat mengikuti kalian untuk bisa menemukannya. Ternyata kabar kalau kalian punya hubungan dekat dengan bos Vongola ini benar," lanjut Dynamo.

Tidak mengejutkan kalau dirinya sudah dikenal sebagai bos Vongola, tapi Tsuna baru tahu kalau dirinya di masa depan mengenal X dan Zero yang kelihatannya memang aparat keamanan yang seharusnya tidak punya hubungan dengan mafia yang memiliki _jalan_ yang berlawanan.

"Dia bukan orang yang kau cari," sangkal X lantang. "Dia orang lain! Yang kau cari masih belum ditemukan keberadaannya."

Oke, Tsuna mulai kebingungan. Dirinya bukan bos Vongola yang dicari? Memangnya ada berapa bos Vongola yang ada di masa sekarang?

"Kau pikir bisa semudah itu membodohiku? Dia jelas sang bos Vongola. Remaja 14 tahunan, rambut yang khas, dan namanya Sawada. Oh, rambutnya memang bukan berwarna pirang, tapi warna rambut bisa diganti, 'kan?"

Dahi Tsuna semakin mengkerut bingung setelah mendengar ciri-ciri sang bos Vongola sekarang yang disebutkan oleh Dynamo. Yang paling membuat bingung adalah usia yang disebutkan. Usia yang sama dengan dirinya yang sekarang. Pastilah tidak mungkin dirinya tetap seperti remaja berusia 14 tahunan.

Sejak awal dia memang sudah merasa ada yang aneh dengan masa ini. Terutama setelah melihat adanya Repliroid yang dirasa terlalu canggih untuk muncul di masa sepuluh tahun yang akan datang. Diperkirakan masih lebih lama lagi baru bisa muncul biarpun banyak yang beranggapan teknologi berkembang dengan pesat sekali pun. Dia jadi curiga kalau dirinya sebenarnya berada di zaman yang lebih jauh lagi. Kecurigaannya bertambah ketika mendengar usia bos Vongola yang di masa kini ternyata masihlah 14 tahun. Bisa saja itu adalah keturunannya yang meneruskan dirinya menjadi bos karena masih menggunakan nama Sawada.

"Dia itu Tsuna. Bukan Ozora!" tambah X, masih mencoba meyakinkan.

Tsuna tertegun. Jadi, nama yang terucap oleh X saat pertama bertemu adalah nama bos Vongola yang sekarang? Kalau begitu itu sudah menjadi bukti paling kuat kalau masa sekarang memanglah masa yang lebih jauh lagi di mana bukan dirinya lagi yang menjabat sebagai bos Vongola.

"'Tsuna'?" Dynamo memandang Tsuna yang masih terikat oleh rantainya. Matanya memperhatikan lekat-lekat pemuda manusia yang ditangkapnya. "Itu memang namamu?"

"Y, ya ... Begitulah ...," jawab Tsuna, memaksa senyum dengan keringat dingin yang bercucuran. Firasatnya jadi tidak enak sekarang. Intuisinya pun sudah memberikan _warning_ di kepalanya.

"Hm ... Pantas kalau mudah tertangkap. Kudengar kalau bos Vongola saat ini, biarpun masihlah bocah, bukanlah manusia yang bisa dikalahkan dengan mudah bahkan oleh Repliroid sekali pun. Ternyata kau bukan orangnya."

Keringat dingin Tsuna semakin deras mengalir.

Dynamo mendesah kecewa. "Kalau begini ... terpaksa harus kembali mencari. Padahal aku paling malas kalau disuruh mencari," keluhnya. "Kalau begitu ...," tangannya mencabut cepat sesuatu dari punggungnya. Sebuah benda menyerupai ganggang yang kemudian mengeluarkan cahaya panjang membentuk pedang dari salah satu ujungnya. Dengan cepat pula pedang itu ditodongkan ke leher Tsuna. "Kubunuh saja."

"HIEEEEEE!" Ekspresi dan jeritan horor tak lagi tertahankan.

"Menjauh dari Tsuna!"

Takeshi muncul tiba-tiba di belakang Dynamo dan menebasnya dengan pedangnya. Si Repliroid hijau itu berhasil melompat menghindarinya dengan enteng, sementara Tsuna yang terlepas dari pegangannya kembali terbanting ke atas jalan dengan kasar.

Baru juga kakinya mendarat, Dyanamo kembali diserbu serangan sejumlah dinamit yang meluncur cepat dan lurus ke arahnya, menghasilkan ledakan yang cukup besar disertai kepulan asap ledakan yang pekat.

"Juudaime!" teriakan khas Hayato terdengar seiring pemuda berambut perak itu menghampiri bos kesayangannya. "Anda tidak apa-apa?"

"Ya, tidak apa-apa," jawab Tsuna. Rantai yang melilitnya dilepas dengan dibantu oleh sang Storm Guardian.

Repliroid lain segera maju untuk menyergap Dynamo yang masih berada di dalam kepulan asap. Namun, mereka terhenti ketika Dynamo melesat keluar dari dalam asap dengan tiba-tiba, lurus ke arah Takeshi. Melewati mereka tanpa sempat dihentikan. Takeshi tersentak kaget karena tak siap dengan serangan tiba-tiba Dynamo. Pedang Repliroid itu telah diayunkan.

"Yamamoto!" pekik Tsuna.

Pedang Dynamo hampir mengenai Takeshi yang sudah tidak lagi bisa menghindarinya ketika di saat yang tepat pedang cahaya lain yang berwarna kehijauan mementalkan pedang Dynamo. Repliroid hijau itu termundur.

"Melindungi mafia, huh? Aku jadi ragu kalian bukanlah Irregular," ucap Dynamo sarkastik.

Mata Dynamo melirik sesaat sebelum sebuah tonfa melesat ke arah kepalanya. Dynamo menunduk menghindari serangan itu dan kembali bergerak menjauhi penyerangnya. Dia menatap tak percaya pada penyerangnya itu yang juga masihlah bocah, tapi memiliki aura superior yang kuat menyaingi Zero. Serangannya tadi saja cukup berbahaya, apalagi kalau sampai kena.

"Hibari_-san_?" Tsuna terkejut bukan main. Dia tidak menyangka kalau kakak kelasnya sekaligus Cloud Guardian-nya itu ikut terbawa ke masa depan. Biasanya Kyoya dapat menghindari apa pun yang terlihat seperti serangan, tapi sepertinya kali ini dia sedang tidak beruntung.

"Kenapa si _teme_ itu ikut terbawa juga?" gerutu Hayato.

"Sudah, sudah. Yang penting dia membantu," bujuk Takeshi.

Hayato masih tetap tidak terima karena sejak awal memang dirinya dan Kyoya tidak dekat biarpun sama-sama menjadi Guardian Tsuna.

"Dia temanmu?" tanya X pada Tsuna sambil menunjuk Kyoya.

"Lebih tepatnya kakak kelas," jawab Tsuna senormalnya. Kalaupun mau diakui sebagai Guardiannya, Kyoya sendiri tidak akan mengakuinya sekali pun telah memiliki cincin Vongola yang merupakan simbol keanggotaan.

"Wao, kau sepertinya hebat juga," puji Kyoya pada Dynamo. Matanya berkilat semangat untuk menggigit lawan barunya itu yang tampak menjanjikan.

Tanpa menunggu lebih lama, Kyoya melakukan serangan lagi ke arah Dynamo dengan kedua tonfanya. Dynamo bertahan, tapi dapat terlihat kalau dia cukup terpojok oleh serangan pemuda maniak bertarung itu. Para Reploid cukup terkesan dengan kemampuan bertarung Kyoya yang memang tinggi untuk seorang remaja SMP.

"Tidak bisa dianggap remeh rupanya," desis Dynamo. Pedang cahayanya ditebaskan ketika melihat ada celah pada serangan Kyoya. Prefek SMP Namimori itu berhasil menghindarinya tepat waktu, bergerak mundur secepat mungkin. Tapi, beberapa helai rambutnya terpotong karena terkena tebasan dari senjata Dynamo yang panjang.

Bersamaan dengan mundurnya Kyoya untuk menghindari serangan, Zero melesat maju dan menyerang Dynamo dengan pedangnya tanpa memberikan lawannya kesempatan untuk melakukan serangan balasan. Dynamo tersudut. Dia semakin tersudut saat Kyoya ikut bergabung dengan Zero untuk kembali menyerangnya.

Terpaksa Dynamo pun mundur. Dia segera menteleport diri saat ada kesempatan, menghilang dari hadapan lawan-lawannya.

"Akhirnya dia memilih mundur juga," ucap Zero sambil mematikan pedangnya dan meletakkan kembali di punggungnya. "Tidak ada yang terluka?" tanyanya pada yang lain.

"Tidak ada, Zero," jawab X.

"Baguslah—" Zero mendadak bergerak menghindar ketika Kyoya secara tiba-tiba menyerangnya dengan tonfa. Serangan serius.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" bentaknya.

Sebagian besar Repliroid lain segera mengangkat senjatanya serempak saat melihat Kyoya melakukan serangan, tapi X segera memerintahkan mereka untuk menurunkan senjata.

"Ternyata memang kau lebih baik dari _herbivore_ tadi. Kau bisa menjadi lawan yang pantas," desis Kyoya seraya menyeringai. Dia mengangkat salah satu tonfanya. "Sekarang majulah. Akan kugigit kau sampai mati."

"Hentikan, Hibari_-san_!" Tsuna dengan keberanian entah dari mana, menengahi mereka walaupun di saat yang sama dia merasa takut bukan main karena yang dihadapinya adalah sang prefek sekolahnya yang terkenal sadis dalam memberi hukuman dan maniak bertarung. Dia sudah pernah merasakan bagaimana rasanya terkena serangan tonfa si skylark itu dan tidak ingin merasakannya lagi. Tapi, kali ini dia tidak bisa diam saja walaupun tetap takut.

"Menyingkirlah, _Herbivore_!" desis Kyoya berbahaya.

Tsuna merinding dan memucat, tapi dia harus tetap bertahan kali ini. "Tidak, Hibari_-san_!" tolaknya selantang yang dia mampu. "Kita sekarang di tempat yang asing dan hanya mereka yang kita kenal saat ini. Jadi, sebaiknya tahan dulu niatmu untuk bertarung!" titahnya.

Hayato dan Takeshi terkesan melihat keberanian Tsuna saat itu. Terutama Hayato sendiri yang sudah berniat melempar dinamitnya kalau Kyoya berbuat macam-macam pada bosnya itu. Akan tetapi sebenarnya di dalam hati Tsuna sudah menangis ketakutan setengah mati. Dia berharap ada keajaiban yang dapat membantunya menghentikan Kyoya karena dia merasa kalau sampai Kyoya bertarung dengan para Repliroid, maka hilang sudah kesempatannya untuk menyelidiki lokasinya berada sekarang yang sudah sama sekali tidak mencerminkan masa sepuluh tahun yang akan datang.

Tsuna dan Kyoya terus saling menatap selama beberapa saat. Cukup membuat tegang, terutama bagi Tsuna. Pada akhirnya Kyoya menurunkan tonfanya dan berbalik.

"Baiklah, untuk saat ini saja," ujarnya.

Tsuna lega luar biasa. Kakinya terasa lemas, tapi dia tetap bertahan berdiri. Dia segera berbalik menghadap Zero dan membungkuk dalam. "Maafkan kelakuannya barusan. Hibari_-san_ selalu begitu bila bertemu orang yang dianggapnya kuat. Sekali lagi, mohon maafkan dia," ucapnya.

Hayato kembali naik darah melihat tindakan bosnya untuk meminta maaf mewakili Kyoya yang berpaling ketus. Dia sangat tidak terima. Kenapa harus bos kesayangannya yang meminta maaf, bukan Kyoya sendiri? Dia sudah mengeluarkan dinamit-dinamitnya dan bersiap melemparnya ke arah Kyoya yang sayangnya ditahan oleh Takeshi. Hayato terus memberontak, tapi Takeshi tidak melepaskannya sama sekali.

"Ternyata seperti yang diceritakan Ozora, ya," perkataan Zero itu membuat Tsuna mengangkat kepalanya. Menatap bingung pada Repliroid merah yang menatapnya dengan tatapan geli. "Sawada Tsunayoshi memang selalu memperhatikan dan bertanggung jawab atas para Guardian-nya."

Tsuna semakin bingung saja.

"Tidak perlu minta maaf. Aku memakluminya karena aku juga sudah dengar dia memang seperti itu," lanjut Zero sambil memandangi sebentar Kyoya yang memunggunginya.

"Zero-_san _tahu tentang kami?" tanya Tsuna.

"Bukan cuma aku. Tapi, semua yang ada di sini sudah tahu. Kami sudah tahu tentang kalian karena pernah diceritakan oleh Ozora, bos Vongola sekarang," jawab Zero. "Setelah kau menyebut namamu itu juga... kami langsung tahu kalau kau adalah bos Vongola kesepuluh. Tapi, kami tidak menyangka kalau kalian benar-benar datang ke sini."

Hayato yang sudah tenang, segera menghampiri Tsuna bersama Takeshi. "Memangnya ini di mana? Kenapa nama bos di sini bukan namanya Juudaime?" tanyanya.

"Kalian dari Abad 21, 'kan? Sementara di sini... adalah Abad 22. Artinya kalian berada di masa seratus tahun yang akan datang dari masa kalian," X yang juga ikut menghampiri, menjawab pertanyaan dari Hayato itu.

Tsuna, Hayato, Takeshi, dan juga Kyoya yang masih memunggungi mereka, terdiam mendengarnya. Cukup lama. Sampai...

"HEEEEEEH?!" Tsuna dan Hayato pun memekik syok.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Selamat datang di _fic_ baru (lagi). Padahal _fic_ yang lain belum pada beres, buat yang baru lagi. Tapi, yang ini cuma seperti _fic_ iseng. Buatnya pun benar-benar secara perlahan. Satu chap ini saja butuh berminggu-minggu, bahkan sudah hitungan bulan, untuk selesai. Sementara untuk _fic_ lain, sedang mengalami mentok ide alias WB.

Seperti di peringatannya, ini juga merupakan _fic_ yang tidak pasti _update_-nya kapan. Soalnya masalah yang dituangkan di sini tergolong sulit untuk menuliskannya. Belum lagi dengan menyesuaikan cerita _canon_-nya. Ditambah ini memang gabungan yang langka.

Di sini _setting_ untuk KHR-nya adalah setelah Varia Arc. Bisa dibilang, ini seperti penggantinya Future Arc. Soalnya sama-sama ber_setting_ di masa depan. Cuma kalau di _canon_ itu 10 tahun yang akan datang, sedangkan di sini 100 tahun yang akan datang. Sesuai _setting_ waktu Rockman/Megaman X yang ber-_setting_ di Abad 22. Dan karena _setting_ waktunya begitu jauh, maka maklumi saja kalau akan ada banyak OC untuk anggota Vongola-nya karena memang seharusnya itu sudah eranya cucu dan cicit para anggota Vongola X untuk menggantikan mereka. Tapi, di sini mereka hanya lebih sering disebut nama saja karena... sepertinya sudah terjawab di _summary_-nya.

Karena memang sulit, belum lagi harus mempertahankan sikap antik para Guardian yang khas semua karena di sini berusaha untuk se-IC mungkin, maka tolong sabar saja bila lama _update_. Soalnya di chap ini saja sampai ada perbaikan berkali-kali untuk menyesuaikan karakter mereka. Bisa dibilang ini salah satu penyebab kenapa baru bisa jadi setelah berminggu-minggu.

Sekian cacatan panjang ini. Semoga para pembaca yang menanti kelanjutannya tidak marah karena lamanya _update_ _fic_ ini. Sampai jumpa di chap berikutnya~

Last Ice


End file.
